Torb'Kad
Torb'Kad, which literally translates from Mando'a as "Justice's Saber" or "Justice's Sword," is the beloved heavily modified Z-95 Headhunter that belongs to Anakin Skyobiliviator. The craft, despite of its Z-95 origins, is very much different from the stock vehicle as there are are major changes including: *'Wings:' The most obvious change is to the wings, which is taken from the Eta-2 starfighter. The lower radiator S-foil was removed and the top radiator was wielded open to allow optimal cooling for all the heat-extensive modified system. The left Astromech hatch have been replaced with hypermatter tank for the hyperdrive. *'Weaponary:' Added to the arsenal of cuncussion missile launchers, Anakin added other weapons. The addition of the Eta-2 wings comes with the additional twin laser cannon and the secondary light ion cannons. A medium laser cannons salvaged from an ARC-170 starfighter was attached into the hardpoint that was originally used for the wings' bottom radiator. Under the nose panel is a light repeating ion cannon which can strategically disable systems of a ship without destroying or corrupting the whole vessel. *'Sublights:' The original four old Incom engines was replaced by the dual nozzle sublight engine block from the V-wing. *'Navicomputer/Astromech:' Due to the original Headhunter lacking a navicomputer, an integrated R2 unit, R2-XR "ExAr," was added behind the cockpit from the remains of a Delta-7 starfighter. The astromech was protected by the shielding taken from the V-wing. ExAr is equipped with a retractable light blaster cannon that extends from the top of the dome, which makes the droid's secondary function as a defensive turret. *'Hyperdrive: '''Taken from an old Republic hyperdrive ring, the hyperdrive is fastened on the upper surface of the wing and attached to the side of the main Z-95 chassis by a small pylon. Due to low amount of hypermatter, the hyperdrive was nerfed down to a Class 2.5. *'Repulsorlift: Taken directly off the LAAT/i , the starfighter could effectively fly around in atmosphere with incredible maneuverability and speed of the gunship, more so as it is smaller. *'''Defenses: The original shield generator was replaced with illegal military-grade shield generator from a X-Wing. The hull of the craft have been replaced fron titanium to durasteel and with carbon-alloy beskar roll cage and mesh underneath to disperse ion energy. This armor change resulted some of the parts considerably larger than the original, for an example, the wings. Later modifications included a Warship-class Universal Jammer. *'Power Reactor:' With all the modifications, the vehicle demands a great power supply. This was accomplished with illegal black market power reactor off an old assault craft. Even with this power supply, for the Torb'Kad to effectively work, at least one of the systems is required to power down. *'Sensor:' In addition to the Z-95's sensor array are the built-in sensors located within the Eta-2's wings. *'''Special Equipment: '''Tractor beam, located in the nose cone, and electromagnetic landing gear. History Torb'Kad origin lies as an ordinary Z-95 Headhunter. The outdated but respected vessel was bought up by Anakin Skyobiliviator at 7 BBY in an auction on Dantooine smuggler trade. Originally have a mildly damaged left wing and the lower right engine requires constant inspection and maintenance. Coolant pipe wasn't at the best condition either and its Tam & Bak laser cannons have seen their uses. After leaving Dantooine system via transport station, the ship found itself under heavy modification during its time in Coruscant underworld. There it received most of its refits, including the wings from Eta-2 starfighter. With the bottom radiator removed and top radiator wielded open in attack position, the vehicle's cooling system boosted and help compensate for the stresses created by the new add on, including the two very powerful medium laser cannons from an ARC-170. It wasn't long before Torb'Kad became worthy of its name, a hyperdrive equipped space superiority fighter and interceptor. With its powerful but outdated sublights taken from V-wing starfighter, the ship got incredible acceleration of 4,650 G's, approximately 510 G's more than the newer TIE fighters. With an aid of its powerful repulsorlift stripped from an LAAT/i, the ship can soar at the speed up to 54,600 km/h in an atmosphere with repulsorlift and deflector shield engaged. With this equipped, the ship found its way to Corellia where it got shield and power generator upgrades. It got its final new part when recieved the ''beskar ''anti-ion mesh and roll cage during the trip as a part of a bargan to protect a Mandalorian merchant. Some time later at 7 ABY, the visit back to Coreillia resulted an overhaul of the starfighter's internal components along with and addition of Warship-class universal jammer located in the "lobes" on the front of the wing. Disadvantages As powerful as the vessel is, the Torb'Kad got one major flaw: power strain. Even with the new power generator, the vessel is required to shut at least one of the systems down for the rest to work at optimal and stable state. However, the modified system starter is efficient and can activate the chosen system at moment's notice. Often Anakin deactivates the hyperdrive and weapon system to allow the propulsion to work at peak efficiency. Category:Starship Category:Starfighter